


Drunk

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: You get drunk with your friends and head to your boyfriend's dorm to spend the night there.





	Drunk

You giggled to yourself about nothing in particular, fumbling with your keys and shushing yourself as they rattled. You attempted to push what you thought was the correct one into the lock on your boyfriend’s dorm, ultimately failing, because unfortunately, your car key is not interchangeable with the one you were searching for.

 

You’d gone out with Natasha, Sharon, and Wanda for drinks to kick off spring break, and although you’d be staying on campus with your boyfriend all week and not going anywhere special, you decided it’d be nice to hang out with your friends before most of them left.

 

It was 2:07 am, Steve wasn’t asleep yet, he was too busy kicking Bucky’s ass at Mario Kart to focus on doing anything else. Sam watched and only temporarily remained loyal to whomever was winning. Steve heard the doorknob move and the jingle of metal, so he paused the game, rose from his spot on the couch, and opened up the door. He found you standing before him in a party dress and uncomfortably high heels, your hair tossed about a bit, your makeup smudged slightly, and the scent of alcohol very apparent on you, although he wasn’t sure if it was you drinking it or somebody else spilling it on you. Or both.

 

“Hey, babe.” He smiled and reached his arm backwards, extending out his middle finger towards the chorus of ‘aww’s from his two friends behind him. “Come on in.” He stepped out of the way and you made your way past him, struggling to but eventually taking off your shoes, rubbing and stretching your sore feet. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be...in bed by now?” He asked.

 

“Shouldn’t you be too?” You giggled, poking his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his loose t-shirt. 

 

“Well, at least I’ve had the option to be in bed for a few hours now. Did you just get dropped off from clubbing?” 

 

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his waist and attaching your lips to the part of his collarbone that peaked out of his shirt and exposed his tattoo. “You wanna go to bed?” It was obvious what you were asking from him.

 

Steve laughed. “How much did you drink? Are you outta your mind?” He kissed the top of your head. “No, I don’t want to have sex with you while you’re completely fucking hammered, (Y/N).”

 

“Okay, you guys really need to speak a lot quieter, because I think I can safely say that neither Sam nor myself would like to hear about when and under what conditions you’ll be having sex.” Bucky complained.

 

You and Steve both laughed, and you pressed your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Could I have one of your t-shirts to sleep in? I didn’t bring anything with me.”

 

“Of course you can. Why don’t you go get showered, brush your teeth, and I’ll find you something to wear? You’ve still got an extra toothbrush here.” Steve kissed you once more before starting to head back to the couch with plans to win yet another game of Mario Kart.

 

“You wanna come help me?” You asked, softly grasping his hand as he began to walk away.

 

“Help you? In the— oh. (Y/N), I literally just told you I didn’t want to ‘cause you’re drunk.” Steve reminded you.

 

“Nothing like that, I promise. I’m tired, and we haven’t been together in like, five days, because we’ve both been busy.” You lifted your hand to his cheek and pouted a little. “I miss you, my sweet boy.” His face flushed red as Sam and Bucky tried their best to conceal their laughter at their friend, the ‘sweet boy’.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll come shower with you.” Steve agreed, following you to the bathroom.

 

Sam and Bucky ‘ooo’ed as Steve closed and locked the door behind the two of you as you turned the knob on the shower and the water began to flow out.

 

“Would you unzip me please, baby?” You turned around so that your back was facing him, and you soon felt one hand holding the top of the fabric of your tight dress, and the other pulling the zipper down the middle of your back.

 

He retracted his hands. “There ya go.”

 

“Thank you.” You said, shrugging off the dress and letting it fall to your feet.

 

“No problem.” Steve’s hand disappeared behind his neck and pulled his shirt over his head. You always forgot how muscular he was, because his physique drastically contradicted his gentle, loving personality. You stepped into the shower, letting the warm water soak your hair and your skin before Steve got in.

 

You giggled. “You take up like, eighty-five percent of this shower.”

 

He smiled. “Well, it’s not exactly made for two people.” He reached over your head to grab the shampoo. He snapped open the cap, squeezing some into your outstretched hand and then some into his own, scrubbing it into his scalp as you did the same. 

 

After maybe a half an hour of Steve trying his best to help you not slip on the slick tile floor of the shower in your drunken state, he switched off the water, handing you the only spare towel in the dorm -- which he helped you secure around yourself -- and hung his own low on his hips.

 

You scurried quickly and ungracefully to Steve’s room so that Sam and Bucky wouldn’t see you half-naked. Your big, beefy boyfriend entered the small room behind you before you yanked the door shut.

 

He carded through his clothes drawers, pulling out a navy blue t-shirt with faded white letters that spelled “Brooklyn” across the front and tossing it to you. You didn’t catch it, of course, but you pulled it over your head and stepped into a pair of panties that Steve had kicking around in his underwear drawer, which you had apparently left at his place without noticing. Steve put on a pair of dark grey briefs, as well as light grey sweatpants, and nothing else.

 

“You gonna come to sleep right now or you gonna go back out there to hang out with them?” You asked him, hoping he’d come cuddle you.

 

Steve didn’t even have to think about that one. He loved spending time with you, especially when you got drunk, because you were always extra clingy, and he  _ loved _ to hold you. “I’ll stay in here with you. Get settled in, I’m gonna go say goodnight to the guys, okay?” 

 

“M’kay.” You smiled softly and he pressed a kiss to your forehead just before he left the room. You pulled the covers up to slip underneath them, laying down and bringing them up to your chin. You were asleep before Steve came back in.

 

*****

Your eyes fluttered open, and the first things you noticed were the rectangular shaped beams of light that the blinds allowed to pour into Steve’s bedroom. The rays fell across his face, distorted by the ridges of his nose and the curves of his prominent brow bones.

 

You smiled softly when you felt his right hand against the skin of your thigh, his left curled around you, holding onto your waist. Your face, you assumed, had been tucked into his neck earlier, and his loose grip allowed you to move back to admire his sleeping form. A few strands of his blond hair -- short on the sides, twice as long on the top -- fell over his forehead as he slept. A smile pulled at your lips. You loved seeing him like this -- vulnerable and soft, looking exactly like how you’d imagine a golden retriever would if it morphed into a human. 

 

You shifted, turning to the nightstand to grab your phone and check the time, and in your efforts to do so, woke the sleeping man beside you. His eyes fluttered open and the moment his gaze landed on you, he smiled brightly.

 

“Mornin’.” Steve pressed his lips to your cheek. “You sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah, just fine.” You answered, blushing just a little bit.

 

“Headache?” He asked. You nodded, reaching for your phone. 9:24. Not too late. You were sure you’d be passed out far longer than that. “Poor baby.” His hand rested on your cheek as he pouted over-exaggeratedly. “Stay here, I’ll get you water and Advil, okay?”

 

“Okay.” You smiled as he got up quickly, returning with a glass of water and a bottle of pills, which you quickly swallowed before laying back down. “Thank you. For that and for last night”

 

“No problem, sweetheart.” He answered. “That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
